


The Next Rocky

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron and Seb [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, M/M, teenage seb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron teaches Seb how to box





	The Next Rocky

**Author's Note:**

> I know fuck all about boxing so don't judge me on that please.
> 
> based on a post on tumblr about Aaron and Seb boxing together

“Dad…” Seb started and waited for his father to look at him. “Next time you’re going boxing… can I come with?”

Aaron had just come back from a run and that usually put him in a good mood so Seb figured it was safe enough to ask.

“You what?”

“I want to learn how to box. Will you train me?”

“Absolutely not.” Robert cut in.

“Why do you want to learn how to box?” Aaron asked, ignoring his husband.

“I don’t know. Just seems cool.”

“Cool? You know boxing isn’t just knocking seven bells out of each other like on the telly, yeah?”

“I know dad. But you can train me, can’t you?”

“Are you being bullied?” Robert asked “Is that why you want to fight?”

“No! I don’t want to fight. Is that why you box, dad? To fight?”

“No, course not. I do it to stay fit, just like the running. That you’ve also never had an interest in.” Aaron pointed out.

“Well I’m interested now.”

“But why? If you want to stay fit you can go running with your dad.” Robert suggested, not too keen on the idea of both of his boys boxing. He could never talk Aaron out of it but he sure as hell would try with Seb.

“Running is boring. I want something exciting. And dad is always in a good mood when he comes back from the gym.”

“Is there someone you fancy?” Robert tried. “And you want to impress them?”

“No! I just want to hang out with my dad, ok?” Seb said, looking back and forth between his parents.

“Alright. Fine. Next time I’m going you can come with.” Aaron decided. “Just so you can see how you like it.”

Seb smiled and hugged Aaron.

“Thanks dad. I’m going to tell Isaac!”

“Don’t get too excited. You’re not going anywhere near the ring.” Aaron said as the boy ran past him, out the door.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Robert asked, putting his hands on Aaron’s hips and pulling him close.

“I’ll keep an eye on him, don’t worry.” Aaron promised and kissed Robert. “You could always come with. Make a family project out of it.”

Robert made a face.

“Me? Boxing? I don’t think that’s a very good idea. Remember the last time I was in that gym?”

“What? Jason? That was years ago. He doesn’t train there anymore. You know that.”

“Hmm… Still don’t like you boxing. Either of you.”

“You worry too much. And he’ll get bored of it soon enough once he sees it’s not like the stuff he sees on tv.”

“You have met our son, right? He’ll stick with it just to give me grey hair.”

“You mean more grey hair?” Aaron teased and ran his hand through the now slightly ash blond hair at Robert’s temple. “I still fancy you rotten, though” He added before Robert could protest and pressed a kiss against his lips.

A few days later Aaron had, as promised, taken Seb to the gym. Leaving Robert at home with their daughter Ava to distract him and hopefully stop him from worrying too much.

“Do I get one of those too?” Seb asked, nodding at a girl, slightly older than him, putting on a head guard.

“No, because you’re not fighting anyone. And definitely not her. She’d make mince meat out of you.” Aaron said, pushing Seb towards the changing rooms after giving the girl a sort of half wave as greeting. “Get changed and we’ll sort out some gloves for you.”

“Can’t I just use yours?”

“No they won’t fit you. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it the right way. Your dad would have a heart attack if you hurt your hands boxing.”

“Dad worries too much.” Seb complained.

“I know. But he has a good reason to worry. I didn’t always do this for the right reasons.”

“What do you mean? Don’t tell me you did it to impress dad.” Seb asked and made a face at the thought.

“No, no, nothing like that.” Aaron laughed. “He probably would be more impressed if I didn’t box and just stayed home with him all day.”

“Then what is it?”

Aaron sighed. He wasn’t really looking forward to having this conversation, let alone in the changing rooms of his gym.

 “The summer before you were born… your dad and I… we were having some problems… and I started boxing to forget those problems and let some bully get under my skin. He dared me to fight him. And it really scared your dad.”

“Did you fight him?”

Aaron shook his head.

“No. I changed my mind at the last second. But I was already in the ring and this guy basically told your dad he was going to kill me.”

“What?!”

“That all happened here too. So there are some bad memories here for your dad, you understand?”

Seb nodded.

“Does he still come here?” He asked, sounding a little nervous.  

“No. I haven’t seen him since. Everyone that’s here now is really nice, I promise.” Aaron assured the boy. “Now come on, let’s get you gloved up and I’ll show you some moves on the bags.”

Seb followed his father out the changing rooms and let him tape up his hands and help him put his gloves on.

“Ok before we get started I need you to promise me one thing.” Aaron started, holding the bag hanging in front of Seb. “You will never, ever, EVER, use anything I teach you to attack someone ok? Only use it if someone is physically attacking you and there is no other way to defend yourself, got it?”

“Yes dad.” Seb promised.

“And don’t think I won’t find out, because I will… and then that’s the end of this.” Aaron stressed. The last thing he wanted was for his son to make the same mistakes he had.

“I know, dad. I promise I won’t do it. Can we get started now?”

Aaron smiled.

“Alright. Show me what you got. I’ll hold the bag, you give it a few taps.”

Seb jumped up and down a few times like he’d seen boxers do on tv and hit the bag with as much force as he could.

“Not bad. But try it like this next time.” Aaron said and moved to stand next to Seb. “Hands up higher and then tap, tap, two short and fast hits. And always bring your hands back to their original place.” He said and showed the boy what he meant.

Seb nodded and tried to copy his father’s moves.

“Yes. That’s it. Good lad.” Aaron said and took his place behind the bag again. “Try hitting the same spot. And keep your guard up.”

They trained together for a while, Aaron showing Seb the moves and the boy copying them best as he could. They were enjoying themselves but Seb was getting bored with doing the same thing over and over again.

“Can we try that now? With the pads?” He asked, looking at two people training nearby them, one of them practising kicks and hits on pads the other was holding.

“Maybe next time. Let’s just stick to this for now, eh? It’s only your first time.”

“So there will be a next time?”

“Yeah if you want. We’ll get you some proper gear.”

“Really?” Seb asked. “But what about dad?”

“I’ll talk to him. Don’t worry about him.” Aaron promised and helped Seb take off his gloves. “I think we’ve done enough for today.”

“Hey Aaron, twice in one week? Did you miss us?”

Aaron turned around and laughed.

“Yeah how would I make it through the weekend without seeing your pretty face, eh Shane?”

The man laughed clapped Aaron on the back.

“What are you doing here mate? You never come in on a Saturday.”

“Training with my boy.” Aaron explained, nodding at Seb. “He’s going to be the next Rocky.”

“Dad. Don’t be embarrassing.” Seb complained. “I’ve only just started.”

“And you’re doing great.”

“Yeah? Your dad got you into boxing?” The man asked Seb who nodded.

“His other dad isn’t too happy about it though.”

“Still afraid you’ll get hurt?”

“Yeah.” Aaron sighed. “I’m still trying to get him to come along. Maybe now Seb’s started too he’ll come to keep an eye on both of us.”

“Somehow I just can’t picture it. Robert cheering both of you on. He hasn’t set foot in this place in ages.”

“You know my other dad?” Seb asked.

“Sure do, lad. I’m Shane, I own this place.” The man said and shook Seb’s hand. “I’ve known both of your parents for years.”

 “You have?”

“Oh yes. I used to think your dad was just a grumpy sod working off his frustrations after another fight with his missus. But it turned out grumpy sod is just who he is and he had a husband and a baby boy at home.”

“Stop calling me grumpy. I’m a nice guy!” Aaron protested.

“Dad calls you grumpy too.”

“Your dad says a lot of things.”

“You two are as bad as each other." Shane joked and turned to Seb. "We can never get your dad to shut up about you. Everybody knows not to ask Aaron about his family if you have any other plans for the day. I feel like I know more about you than my own kids.”

“I’m just proud of my family.” Aaron said with a shrug. “I can’t help it that my kids are amazing no matter what they do.” He said and wrapped an arm around Seb’s shoulders and pulled him into his side.


End file.
